Quiénes nos aman, jamás nos dejan
by CallMeEverdeen
Summary: Mi nombre es Teddy Lupin y curso 3er año en Hogwarts. Soy mitad metamorfomago y mitad hombre lobo….¿Asombroso. no? Estos genes los heredé de…mis padres…cómo me duele decir esas dos palabras.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Holaa, este es mi primer fic, la hice de Harry Potter porque de verdad amo esta saga, y es de la pareja de Lupin y Tonks, ya que la shippeo muuuuuucho, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**"Quiénes nos aman, jamás nos dejan"**

"'Hermoso'_ esa era la palabra perfecta para describir aquel atardecer que veían los ojos de aquel niño. Sentado en la orilla del mar, admiraba esa espléndida imagen. La brisa pasaba y alborotaba su desordenado cabello. El niño suspiró, cómo le agradaba ese momento…_

_- Cariño, ya es hora de irnos - anunció una voz masculina dirigiéndose a la mujer que tenía al lado, juntos observaban al niño sonreírle al horizonte._

_La mujer asintió y se paró, se acercó al niño y se agachó junto a él._

_- Tesoro, vamos a casa, ya es tarde -_

_El niño la volteó a ver desilusionado._

_-Mamá, no quiero irme, un rato más por favor-_

_La mujer dirigió la vista a su marido. Éste, sonriéndole, le asintió._

_-Está bien, un rato más - Dicho esto la madre del niño se sentó junto a él. El hombre se acercó e hizo lo mismo, se sentó del otro lado del muchacho, juntos en familia, contemplaban esa imagen incomparable"_

Un sueño…eso fue lo que me desilusionó y lo que me desilusionaba cada día…fue solo un simple sueño. Cada noche lo hacía y eso era la razón de mi tristeza, soñaba con ellos….(mis padres)….y eso era insoportable…hermoso, sí, pero insoportable.

Mi nombre es Teddy Lupin y curso 3er año en Hogwarts. Soy mitad metamorfomago y mitad hombre lobo….¿Asombroso. no?

Estos genes los heredé de…mis padres…cómo me duele decir esas dos palabras.

Mi madre, Nymphadora Tonks, era metamorfomaga y mi padre, Remus Lupin, hombre lobo. Seguramente querrán saber el porqué utilizo el término "eran", lo utilizo porque ellos…bueno, fallecieron, si, murieron hace 13 años, yo apenas era un bebé.

Es realmente deprimente, es un dolor inmenso que sólo a veces lo puedo controlar y es porque tengo a mi alrededor personas maravillosas que me cuidan y se preocupan por mí. No me siento solo.

Desde ese momento he vivido con mi abuela Andrómeda, madre de mi madre. Ella me ha hablado mucho sobre ellos, me ha contado cuanto su mente recuerda y todo lo que sabe, no quiere que me sienta que no los conozco y por eso me dijo sobre su muerte cuando tenía 6 años, ni quería ocultarme nada y eso para mi es mejor.

Mis padres eran unos magos excelentes, me ha contado. Dice que mi madre era muy buena estudiante y que perteneció a la casa Hufflepuff, cuando mi padre pertenecía a Gryffindor. Me ha hablado también de muchas personas que los conocieron y estuvieron a su lado. Uno de ellos era Harry Potter, mi abuela me contó todo sobre él. Incluso lo conozco en persona, al igual que a sus amigos.

Otra cosa que sé es que mis padres, juntos hasta al final, murieron protegiendo al colegio, protegiendo al mundo mágico y no mágico. Murieron por una razón, la cual me hizo orgulloso de ellos y por eso los considero mis ídolos.

Es triste crecer sin una figura materna y paterna, lo es, cada vez pienso en ellos y en lo feliz que debimos de haber sido si ellos… Siguieran aquí. Nada sería igual.

Me duele escuchar a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts hablar sobre su familia y de lo que hacen en las vacaciones. Viajan, se divierten, pasan momentos inolvidables… Momentos que no pasaré, al menos no en la vida real… Sólo en sueños.

Guardo cada fotografía que encuentro de ellos, las guardo como si fueran todo lo que me queda, conservo sus posesiones como si fueran tesoros, jamás me desharé de ellas.

Se que están en un lugar más allá, donde me cuidan y observan, pero eso no me hace sentir tan bien como debería. Los quiero a mi lado, sentir sus abrazos y lo que no sentiré con nadie.

Hubo un día en el que Harry Potter me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré, y él tampoco, **"Quiénes nos aman, jamás nos dejan"** Me dijo que ésta frase la dijo el mejor amigo de mi padre y el suyo "Sirius Black".

La verdad es que me siento identificado en él, nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos bebés y por un acto heróico.

Harry ha estado conmigo mucho y me apoya en todo, es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Como les dije anteriormente, no estoy sólo y no me siento así, solo que no es lo mismo sin ellos, sin mis padres. No sé lo que se siente tenerlos y esa es una de las razones por las que me siento así.

Necesito su compañía, los necesito junto a mi. En eso siento que algo corre por mi mejilla.

¿Lloraba? Si, lloraba. Estaba desesperado, momentos y no sé que hacer. Es como si me faltara algo, y así es.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado, y más rápido de lo que me esperaba.

Ahora curso 7to año en Hogwarts y han pasado 17 años desde que mis padres se fueron de mi lado.

Debo decirles que si algo he aprendido con el tiempo es que no debo cerrarme en mis problemas y no volver a levantarme. El tiempo ha pasado y hay que superar las cosas malas de la vida, todo pasa por algo y de todas maneras, algún día los volveré a ver, en algún lugar, que no es en mis sueños.

Ahora, que he superado todo, ahora que sé que nunca se van de mi lado, y ahora que sé que jamás, jamás estaré sólo, no volveré a caer.

Lo importante en la vida es saber superarse y seguir adelante, sin importar qué, sin importar los obstáculos que vinieron y que vendrán. Después de todo, habrán momentos difíciles, si, pero no imposibles de superar. Cada obstáculo es como una roca más, o un hueco más en el camino. Sólo hay que ir sobre ellos. Si, algunos caerán, pero hay que volverse a levantar, o al menos que quieras vivir con la roca bajo la lluvia para siempre…

_**Nunca lo olvides.**_


	2. Notas de la autora

Bueno, quiero aclarar algunas dudas del one-shot.

En realidad Teddy sólo heredó los genes de su madre, de su padre no.

Yo no he leído HP 7 todavía, así que no sabía lo que acabo de aclarar, pero dejaré esto así, creo que no hay nada de malo en cambiar las cosas un poco.

Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer este fic. Espero algún día escribir otro.


End file.
